At Dawn
by Lucille Mabel
Summary: Literati. A random moment with a couple who's end came too early. Oneshot.


**A/N: **Just a short one shot that comes out of nowhere and serves no purpose. Set during season three.  
**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own.

At Dawn—

_Five pale and bare fingers shaking with doubt. _

It's before dawn and Luke is still sleeping. Jess on the other hand is under his covers with a flashlight, reading the novel he had just picked from off his shelf. He has to scoff at himself as he turns each page; he can't help but remind himself of a younger-than-twelve year old boy staying up all night to read a comic book or whatever it is that they read. Usually (on the nights he chooses to spend staying up all night to read) he would just leave and find someplace to scan the words on the streets of Stars Hollow. But it's snowing like crazy and he doesn't feel like submitting to the frosty weather.

There's a light knock on the apartment door that breaks his reverie. He's curious as he switches off the flashlight and removes himself from his tangle of blankets. The pads of his feet are placed down on the wooden floor gently as he makes his way to the door. He doesn't want Luke to wake up, the man needs his sleep. Later, Jess will try to hide the fact that he actually cares for his uncle's well-being. He turns the copper knob revealing a girl bundled up in a coat accompanied by an eccentric-looking scarf.

_Startled, eyes wide and not expecting._

A thousand thoughts are rushing through Jess' head; the grandest one (asking her silently what the hell she's doing here) is causing the look of confusion now obvious in his features.

"Hi," Rory greets, ignoring his stare.

There's a lump caught in his throat that is now residing near his adam's apple. He's quite speechless due to the silence he has engulfed himself in for the last couple of hours in addition to her unexpected appearance. He makes a pathetic attempt for a smile to assure her he's happy that she's here; it's reciprocated as she tells him to get his coat in a loud whisper.

Jess grabs his denim jacket off the back of a chair in the kitchen. It'll probably be horrible protection against the conditions outside but it was the closest one to him and he has a growing hunger to be with her right now.

Swiftly, he slips on his shoes and wraps the jacket around himself. Jess lifts a hand and places it around Rory's shoulders as he leads her down the stairs, through the curtain, and into the diner.

He looks at her as they stand in the middle of the dining room. The blinds on the windows are still up and he sees her watching the flakes come down in a flurry. He can tell she can feel his eyes on her because she begins to squirm before locking her eyes with his; a smirk begins to play at his lips.

Her cerulean orbs lighten to a shade he has yet to see on her, "What?" she asks as an amused laugh comes out as well.

"Just wondering how you got in here." His eyes drift to every freckle on her face, absorbing her in.

"I have my ways," she states as a smug look graces her appearance before walking away from him towards the entrance to Luke's. She grabs his hand as she departs, dragging him behind her.

Once they step outside, a chilly breeze raises goose bumps and Jess wishes he took the extra second to find a warmer coat. "We've been dating for less than a month and I'm already rubbing off of you. That can't be a good thing, Gilmore." He shakes his head disapprovingly in a mocking fashion.

"Well, _Mariano_," Rory's tone when saying his last name immediately tells him that he should no longer call her by hers, "who's to say I haven't rubbed off on you?"

It's a question he dares not answer. Not aloud, at least. If she knew how much he had already changed since meeting her; for her…

_Curiosity is always lingering._

They began walking around the square in silence, simply enjoying each other's presence. Everything is quiet except for the sound of their breathing and the steps they're making in the untainted inches of snow. Jess and Rory make their way to the gazebo and take a seat on the bench Taylor plans on having 'restored' next week. Their hands are still joined as Rory leans her head on Jess' shoulder.

"So," Jess breaks the silence, "what brings the early wake-up call?" He gently kisses the top of her head.

"You were awake." Rory smiles knowingly but her stare remains on the fluff falling between the gazebo and the high school as if she's in some sort of trance. When Jess doesn't say anything she continues to answer his question. "First snow of the season," she replies simply. For a moment Jess thinks that is all she's going to say, but he should know better by now. "My mom and I go outside every year on the first day it snows. It's one of those crazy Gilmore traditions. Thought I would share it with you."

He's flattered but doesn't say anything to show it. "Why aren't you with your mom then?"

Rory's glance finally met up with his. "It's been snowing for hours. Mom went to bed."

Jess nodded as they were shrouded in silence once again and the sun began to rise.


End file.
